The Truth Behind the Ice
by Winterzz
Summary: When the leaders of the Averosan and White Claw join forces to take down the Ice Witch, she hatches a plan to throw the war in her favor. However, an unknown force stops her in her tracks. - A/N: Story includes an OC, which I was afraid to use. Wasn't sure if I would be able to pull it off correctly, but I think I did okay. Tell me what you think! Reviews appreciated!
1. Prologue

The pale blue skin of the woman shimmered in the glow of the moon shining through the windows. She sat idly, legs crossed and a hand resting against a smooth cheek. Her white braided hair ran down her shoulder and into her lap. But neither her hair nor her skin was the most striking feature of this woman: it was her dark red eyes. They smoldered and swirled with a secret life.

She sat on a throne of ice, set on a dais high above a floor of ice. The room was large, with a ceiling rising many story's above her head, but it was empty of all furnishings except the throne. Tall windows looked out onto an endless castle yard..

She tapped her fingers on the arm rest of the throne, keeping time to a silent melody within her.

Below and beyond her hall of ice the sound of a skirmish broke out in the antechamber.

She tapped her fingers, not missing a beat.

The sound of rushing footsteps drew near as three figures burst through the door. They stared up at the pale skinned woman.

She tapped her fingers.

One figure, a man, hefted a giant blade and smashed it downward, cracking the floor. The second figure swung a massive flail above her head. The pale skinned woman shifted her position ever so slightly and the frost arrow whistled by her head, tousling a lock of her snow white hair and impaling itself in the wall behind.

"Do not move, Ice Witch!" The third figure stepped forward, a bow in her hands. The witch's implacable expression transformed into a smirk.

"Ashe." She tapped her fingers as she spoke, her voice echoing out as if two had spoken at once. "How good to see you. And you as well, Tryndamere. But I am curious as to why the Averosan come hither with the leader of the Winter's Claw."

"Hold your tongue, filth," Sejuani moved up beside Ashe.

"Quite easy to sneak in here, really." Ashe taunted.

"You have a pathetic excuse for guards," Tryndamere laughed. "We cut them down without effort."

"Oh my, have I made a foolish mistake, leading the three leaders of the Freljord tribes to my doorstep?"

The three champions shifted uneasily, suddenly unsure of themselves. As they stood exchanging wary glances, the icy floor began to flow and creep up around their feet. They wrenched free and jumped back, watching as the witch stood tall and glided down the steps from her throne. As she walked,ice crawled up her legs and swept over her body, molding into seamless armor. The ice reached her head to form a pointed helmet that covered her blood red eyes.

"The institute would be sure to take care of you, if you stepped down." Ashe drew back her bow. "Don't start a unneeded fight."

"This is no time for talk, Averosan." Sejauni took a step forward to fling her ice bola at the witch. It made a direct hitand encased the woman in a prison of ice, but it lasted only for a second before it shattered and fell away in a rain of tiny icicles. The witch laughed as she strode towards them.

"Now, feel the power of True Ice."

She raised her hands and ice shards, razor sharp, shot upwards, breaking apart the floor and flying directly towards the champions. Ashe gracefully dodged each shard, firing off frost arrows in return. The witch lifted a shield of ice as the whistling arrows flew, blocking the attack with ease. She held out her hand and ice from the floor rose to form a heavy spear; she flicked her wrist and the deadly missile flew towards Ashe. Tryndamere jumped to block the attack. The spear sunk deep into his gut, but with a defiant roar his eyes and skin boiled red, he yanked it out and tossed it aside. His gut closed, the wound healed.

Sejuani, darted in from the side and smashed her way through the witch's shield Her flail swung a second time, cracking through the ice armor and knocking her enemy against the wall. As the witch struggled to her feet an arrow pierced her side, barely missing her vitals. Tryndamere came roaring in, heaving his blade in a wide arc. The witch brought up a barrier of ice just in time, but she had not her former strength. The blade broke through the barrier and cut deep into her shoulder.

"Time to finish this." Ashe pulled back her bow, a giant enchanted crystal forming to the string. However the Witch was not defeated so easil she raised her hand, fingers outstretched and closed it into a fist.

"Kneel…"

Ice rocketed up from the floor to encase the three champions. The tombs of ice grew tall and thick, rising towards the ceiling before splintering off at the top. With the last of her strength she had encased her foes in pillars of True Ice.

When it was done, the witch gasped as the pain of her wounds flashed throughout her body. She put a hand first to her abdomen and then to her shoulder. Cyrstals of ice formed to stop the bleeding. She was far from whole, but with time she would heal.. She straightened and walked wearily back to her throne, the remanants of her ice armor slowly melting away in a mist. She leaned her cheek against a hand and crossed her legs. She stared at the three pillars of ice below her . Three prisons.

The Ice Witch tapped her fingers as a slight smile creased her lips.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Found Power

The troll king made slow work of it as he trudged his way through the deep snow before stopping at the edge of the cliff. Below him the full moon lit the mining village, tucked in the foothills of the Ironspike Mountains, in a spectral glow. . He snorted in disgust.

"The Averosan are a foolish tribe," he spat, more to himself than for the benefit of his attendants. "Grosh, come here!"

A single troll broke from the band of soldiers standing in formation behind him.

"Yes, Trundle?" To call the king by his given name was reserved to only two class of trolls: fools and those few who commanded the king's respect.

"Are you sure there will be only minimal resistance?" He shifted his mace, Boneshiver, as he eyed his lieutenant.

"Yes, Sire." A smile crossed the lieutenant's face. "The Averosan expect no attack from this direction. They have left the mine unguarded."

"Good...began the assault."

* * *

Xavien's eyes had just shut when the first boulder crashed into the village. There had been a sudden rush of sound as the rock neared its target and then, after impact, a moment of complete silence, as if the village itself had taken an intake of breath. Then it let out a scream of pure terror. More boulders fell and the few inhabitants of the village rushed from their homes, trying to gather in their loved ones and find a place of safety. Xavien cursed under his breath. He knew what was happening without seeing the attackers. News of the Ice Witch's forces creeping over the land, conquering everywhere they went, had spread among the two tribes. The Averosan had tried to negotiate with the witch, but when their diplomats turned up dead, Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere had turned to the White Claw to silence her charade. So far, it had been to no avail.

The village had sent out urgent requests for protection. They were the largest mining operation the Averosan had and thus a prime target for the Frostguard. Averosan had promised troops, but they would not arrive for another month. Xavien jumped from his bed, and threw a leather jerkin over his night shirt. He pulled on his trousers and fur lined boots, and when all was laced tight, he threw open the door to the nightmare. The winter night was now illuminated by the orange glow of burning homes and punctuated by the screams of death. He rushed from his quarters and slipped through the panicked crowd, speeding down the central street until he reached his destination. A boulder had collapsed one side of his friend's home and the front door was wedged tight. The boy was a miner, well-muscled after long hours of swinging his pick and carrying loads of ore, and now fear gave him added strength. He lowered a shoulder and smashed through the door.

"Zachary! Ariana!"

Xavien prayed that they were not pinned under the rubble. After a short but frantic search, he found the sister and brother huddled in a corner, sputtering from the dust and smoke.

Ariana eyes widened from relief and new hope.

"Xavien!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "Zach is injured. He can't stand."

He made a quick survey of his friend's injury, but it seemed to be only a sprain, no broken bones. "He'll be fine. But Ariana, we need to get out of here and hide in the mine until they've gone."

"Who? Is it the Ice Witch that Zachary has been talking about?"

"Yes, her trolls are attacking the village. We need to go now. Help your brother up. I'll carry him."

By now the trolls had reached the streets and the screams of the villagers had intensified. They slid from one building to the next, avoiding the main street where the trolls were distracted by their bloody work. In five minutes time they had reached the outskirts of the village and the entrance to the mine.

Xavien led them deep into the maze of tunnels, not stopping until they had reached the newest spur that they had begun cutting just two weeks previously. He set Zachary down as gently as possible and slumped by his side, exhausted. For a long while no one spoke until Ariana leaned into him.

"Thanks for coming for us."

She smiled and reached to place her lips on his. Xavien felt his face flush, but he took her hand as she sat beside him. The three of them sat in silence for what seemed like hours, and as the time went on their hope grew that they had escaped the worst. But then something that was not the cold sent shivers down their spines. An echo rang through the silent mine. A voice. It wasn't human.

"Lieutenant Grosh!" A second voice greeted the first and then the first voice spoke again.

"Set everything your unit has and on my signal, blow it."

"Aye, for the king!"

Xavien's stomach lurched as he realized what was about to happen. Ariana looked to him with new fear in her eyes and Zachary sat up from where had been laying like a dead man. Then everything shook with an ear splitting explosion that raced down the tunnels. Chunks of stone began to rain down. And then Xavien remembered that they were sitting in the newest part of the mine and that the final reinforcements to the walls had not yet been placed. He felt Ariana's arms tighten around his waist as, with a loud crack the ceiling above them split. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of a thousand tons of rock. Something thudded next to him, but that was all. The echoes of the explosion died to silence and Ariana's grip loosened. He opened his eyes. As the dust settled he looked to himself and saw that he was uninjured. . But beside him . . . . Araina was buried and all that was visible was her arms that just seconds ago clung to him. They were already turning cold.

"No, no, no, no..."

The walls of the mine shuddered again and Xavien knew he had to move. He crawled forward through the rubble, every moment expecting to find his way blocked, but somehow a space always opened sufficient for him to slither through. He reached a point where he could scramble to his feet, and in that moment he heard a rumbling deeper than any he had heard before. He bolted down the tunnel, and as he ran, the walls and ceiling around him broke apart. He zig-zagged right and left in a desperate attempt to avoid the falling debris, but a huge block of stone smashed to the ground in front of him. He was knocked backwards, and then he fell and fell and fell. He hit the ground hard, and in the moment before he blacked out he had just enough time to wonder why the cave was illuminated by white light and covered with snow.

* * *

Xavien woke up numb and aching in every bone of his body, but he could still move his limbs. He knew not how long he had been out. He pushed off of the ground, moaning in pain, and looked around the cave he had fallen into. He had to squint and shield his eyes from a piercing white light that shone from the cave's center. He stumbled forward only to be blown back by a gust of wind. Wind? He looked about his surrounding once again and gasped. Beyond the light and to one side, the cave opened in a wide archway and overlooked a narrow gorge of the mountain. The wind blew in drifts of snow.

Xavien turned back to explore the source of the cave's light. Again he raised an arm to shield his eyes from the intense glare, but now, at the center of the light, he was able to make out a jagged thrust of stone. As he moved closer, the wind grew stronger and he had to lean forward to make any headway. He began to hear whispers of a language he could not understand. Straining with all his might against the wind, he reached out to grasp the stone. The light disappeared instantly, sinking back into an unseen crevice. The wind died and the Xavien held his breath. A second later a giant gust of wind knocked Xavien against the cave wall. He slumped into a sitting position and looked on in amazement, not believing what he saw. A huge dragon appeared in front of him, unlike anything he had ever heard of in a story or seen in a book. The creature had no wings and no legs. Its huge head, like that of a giant lizard sat atop the body of a long, monstrously thick snake. It uncoiled and rose high above him.

"My, my, you are nothing more than a boy now, aren't you?" The dragon voice slithered and hissed, but, Xavien's pounding heart quieted. The voice did not sound evil to him, but rather wise and powerful. "You have wakened me. To what purpose? Did the Ice Witch send you to destroy me?"

The cold in the cave had intensified and Xavien began to shiver. Before he could respond, the dragon spoke again.

"No, I see that she did not send you. You have found me by accident, am I correct? A foolish mistake, my boy, foolish indeed. Your mind is simple to read. Let me see. A miner, born twenty-two cycles ago. Ah, your village was attacked!, Hmm, now that's interesting. Attacked by the forces of the Ice Witch. So you are not an enemy, not as of yet, at least. You have just lost someone you loved. No two someones a boy and a girl, although the girl you cared for more deeply than the other. Are you confused? Why, your history its written on your face. But even I cannot read everything. Tell me your name, boy."

Xavien wanted to answer the beast as quickly as possible, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. The cold was beyond endurance and his teeth were chattering so furiously he could not utter a word.

"Oh my, foolish me. I always forget that mortals are susceptible to the cold. By the looks of it, you won't last long. Boy, do you wish to live, maybe even get back at the one who attacked your village?"

Xavien looked at the dragon. Even in his near frozen condition he knew that the creature was scheming and would expect something from him. Nevertheless, he did not want to die and he had no time to question it further. He simply nodded.

The dragon's lips turned upward in a smile before it opened its jaws to let out a blast of warm wind. The dragon's breath went straight through Xavien's skin and into his body and he blacked out again.

* * *

Xavien woke up in the strange cave some time later, but now he no longer felt the cold. He ran a hand through his short, dirty blonde hair and shook the snow from it. The dragon had not left the cave by lay curled up in a corner. He stood up with a new vigor coursing through his veins. Perhaps he could slip past the beast and . . . .

"Awake at last. As I expected, you survived." The dragon raised its head off its coils and looked Xavien in the eye.

"Expected to survive? Does that mean I could have died?"

"Most men would have, but you are different." And then, mostly to itself, the dragon added: I have no doubt that those fools at the Institute of War would love to get their hands on you."

"Me? Why?"

The dragon uncoiled and its head rose to the ceiling. I am Ào Kuǎng, son of Ào Guǎng, Dragon King of the East Sea, I am the Dragon King of the North Wind."

Xavien could not explain it, but he felt strangely emboldened. "What, you want me to bow before you, O mighty one?"

For a brief moment the dragon stared at the boy in silence and then burst into laughter. "If you had done that, I might've killed you. No, I have never cared for the deference of humans. And I had hoped you would not be afraid of me, but stand up to me. You have passed my first test, my apprentice."

Xavien raised an eyebrow. "Apprentice?"

"Yes, we will get to that, but first, as I have told you my name, now I would like to know yours .

"Xavien. And that is all. I have no family name, for I was found an orphan."

"My condolences, Xavien. Now tell me how do you feel."

"Well, I'm not sure how to describe it. Different, that's for sure. I no longer feel the bite of the cold wind, for example."

"Do you know why?" The dragon had uncoiled to its full length and now rose to floating high above the boy, near the cave's ceiling. Xavien looked on in awe but without any fear.

"You breathed something new into me. Life, of some kind."

"To be specific, I have imbued in you the power of the north wind. The stone in which I was imprisoned, the stone from which you released me, could only have been opened by one capable of holding my power. That was the curse placed on me by the Ice Witch, damned to an eternity of confinement near a small, weak mining village. However, it seems I was wrong and I am fortunate that she placed me on the doorstep of a very capable student."

"Are telling me that I can control the wind, that I have a power like those champions at the Institute of War?"

"Indeed. Now...what do you plan on doing with it?"

Xavien slumped back against the wall, his mind racing. The dragon smiled, pleased with what he was about to hear.

"Honestly, I cant think of anything. I have never seen myself as a hero, as one to go out and defend the innocent. I could try to defeat the Ice Witch, maybe, but do I have sufficient power for that? I do not believe I have it in me to be either that brave or that heroic. Maybe I'm not cut out to hold this power"

The dragon burst out in laughter again.

"Spoken like a true hero of old."

Xavien joined in the laughter. "I guess you're right. Humility at its finest, eh? Or something like that. But still, even if I can be a hero, I may not have the strength to protect the innocent of the Freljord against the wrath of the Ice Witch."

"Second test passed, and now you're on your way to the third, which will answer your last concern."

Xavien looked at the dragon. "You will train me, train this power within me?"

The dragon smiled once again. "You are not as foolish as you look. Shall we begin?

Xavien returned the smile. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Now, thrust your arm forward and let it release!" The dragon boomed. Xavien's arm shot forward and the air rippled as a gust of wind shot forward over the outcrop of cave and dissipated in the air after it had traveled a while.

"Good, now you are innately strong with your upper body, you where a miner, no? However, the wind's strength can be controlled with your legs as well. Remember what I have taught you over this last week, control the wind within you and let it rush to your legs, now sweep your leg across the air and let the wind release at the end."

Xavien did as told, the air rippled as he swung his leg through the air, the wind formed into what looked like a crescent blade, it shot forward, but seemed to wobble after a few feet and disappeared.

"We will continue the practice tomorrow, rest for now." The dragon said returning to his corner of the cave and coiled up.

"Ào Kuǎng?" Xavien asked, the dragon opened one eye in response. "I haven't eaten anything in a week, but I'm not famished, why?"

"I am an immortal being, when I granted my powers to you, I also granted you some of my immortality. While you won't live forever, you age slower, you are not harmed by climate, thats is why you do not feel the cold as strong as before and do not require food or sleep. However, sleep still recovers your strength the fastest , and it is a time when you do not ask me questions." The dragons eye closed and Xavien smiled as he plopped down in the soft snow, he placed his hands behind his head, snow was much more comfortable without having to worry about frostbite. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Olaf and his ursine companion looked over the remains of the mining town. He sighed and adjusted one of the axes on his back.

"How late where we Volibear?" The berserker asked.

"My pack says around a month, maybe a week more." The massive bear said. "That troll ambush set us back by a couple weeks."

"We still would've been late, this Averosan loss, for once, is not in the favor of the White Claw. After a while our ore supplies will start becoming short." Olaf sighed, the ursine look back over the village.

"Let us look for survivors, send your squad to the village, me and my pack will check the mine."

Olaf nodded, when the two of them heard something speak behind them.

"Don't waste your time, they are all dead or gone." Said a boy, he was dressed in a leather fur lined coat and legs. He had a metal breastplate, gauntlets, shin guards and boots on.

The wind tousled his dirty blonde hair and he stared at them with dark grey eyes.

"I am the only survivor of the attack, Xavien."


	3. Chapter 2 - Confrontation

Olaf and Volibear circled the newcomer, a youth, and eyed him with interest. He was well armored in Averosan plates. Here was a survivor, fit, strong, determined, not broken. He did not look like someone who, for the past month and a half, had struggled to stay alive by wits alone. In the mountain vale no morning sun had shone and now a snow was picking up. Their fur coats dusted over in fine flakes. The branches of evergreens tossed to and fro.

Voli continued to pace. "Minion of the Ice Witch, is it? You got some guts facing us, after that slaughter. Get those plates off some poor dead smithy?"

Olaf pulled both axes from their sheath on his back. "You and your filth take pleasure in murdering a village of innocents, do you?

Xavien eyed the man and the beast. Minion of the Ice Witch? The thought made him sick, but he kept his anger concealed. If his plan was to work, he needed the help of these two and he hoped to come by it peacefully.

"I was a miner here. I am not your enemy. I just need some help. Trust me, we have a common foe."

"Ha! Do you think me a fool?" I can smell the stench of the witch wafting off of you! Voli stepped back and reared up on his hind legs, bellowing, "Tremble at my roar!" Lighting struck the ursine's gauntlets and he grew in size. He crashed down on all fours and dug his claws into the cold earth. At the mighty growl, Olaf, axes in either fist, answered in kind and the two charged.

Xavien lept aside as Voli thundered past then turned for another go. "Well, that escalated quickly," he said from a crouch. Again Voli rushed him. For an instant, the storm in the vale dropped to stillness, then, from out of a rush of swirling wind and snow, a massive image of a twisting, glistening dragon appear overhead. The two attackers stopped dead in their tracks and stood with mouth and maw agape. Undaunted, the bear took up his charge and thundered in for the kill. The massive jaws opened, red with rage, jagged teeth wet and gleaming, and eager for the exposed neck. But the youth jumped up, his foot lightly touching the shoulder of the the animal's back, he sprang high into the air and shouted down, "Thanks! Got what I needed. Sorry for the trouble!" And with that he become one with the wind and disappeared into the raging snowstorm.

Voli swung his head about, but smelled nothing but the snow. "What did he mean by that?" The man pulled his chin in against the cold and hunkered against the animal for warmth. He had no answer.

* * *

Afternoon saw an end to the storm. The sun broke through and Xavien, following the shadows, strode unsinking across the crest of the snow. He held a letter in his hands and read as he went.

It was now several hours since his encounter with the champions of the Frejlord when a familiar voice popped into his head."Curious. They must've picked that up."

"Excuse me, but what are you referring to?"

"The Ice Witch's curse… that you broke. What a shame," Ào Kuǎng murmured. "They could've helped you find her."

"Oh, but they did." He patted a small satchel on his belt. "Picked this up from that kindly bear in our little get together back there."

"Ah, so will this confirm what the oracles alluded to?"

"I believe so."

How many days had passed since Ào Kuǎng had sought out news while he sat trapped and hovelling underground? The tribe oracles had hinted at rumors that their leaders had gone missing. It was said that the secret mission to bring down the Ice Witch had failed. As only those closest to command were supposed to know of the mission, of course, word had gotten out. What he had in his hand was evidence to the truth of these rumors, and more than that besides.

"Look here." Xavien finished reading the letter and smiled. His eyes glowed, the bright white light of Ào Kuǎng channeling through..

"A mountain pass that leads into the palace of the Ice Witch. So this is how the leaders breached the so-called impenetrable fortress."

"Yep. It's possible this so called back door is still unlocked."

The dragon paused a long moment. "Don't you think that this blind revenge might not spell the end of you, Xavien?"

He tapped his forehead. "You're the one roosting in there right now— you tell me. What makes you say my need for revenge is blind? It's not blind at all. At last I see what I am supposed to do. The truth is— I finally have a purpose and the power to take action. For once, I want to be able to control something in my life. No more waking up day after day only to work for someone else in the dark of a mine. No more sitting by as those few I love die needlessly. I care not whether I live or die, if it means I act on my own terms.

"Hmm… how inspiring." The dragon yawned.

"Hmph, you ass. Just go to sleep and keep quiet, will you?" The boy trudged on in silence, Ao Kuang slumbering somewhere in the confines of his head.

The palace of the Ice Witch lay ahead and, with the help of this letter, he would find the secret path into her malevolent domain.

* * *

Xavien stood in the massive antechamber void of furnishings and decoration but for a frozen geyser that jutted into the room's center. At his feet lay two frost giants, both split in two down the middle. He crossed the room to push against the heavy ice doors that closed off the long hallway beyond. They groaned and creaked as they opened at his insistence. No one challenged him as he made his way into the cold throne room. At first he could see only the frost of his own breath. The room appeared empty. Then he saw them, Ashe, Tryndamere and Sejuani. They did not move for, encased in gargantuan pillars of ice, they stood frozen prisoners. Xavien cursed under his breath.

"Like what you see there boy?" Xavien followed the the voice up a dais to where a languid young woman slouched on a throne of ice. Her braided snow white hair trailed ran down her body and into her lap. She dusted her nose with the fringe tail of her hair and eyed the intruder from under drooping lids, more interested in her hair than him.

"You think yourself carefree, girl?" You underestimate me."

The Ice Witch uncrossed her feet, leaned forward, and placed her chin on the heel of her hand. "Oh, I am quite aware of Ào Kuǎng's power and I am much more than sure of the power of his apprentice."

Xavien punched forward and shot a blast of wind toward the throne but the witch had already glided down from the dais. Xavien stomped the ground and a jet of air cracked through the crystallized floor underneath her. With a nimble leap, she evaded the blast, her feet gliding across the ice. He shifted his foot — another eruption, and again she jumped back, safe.

"Slow and pathetic." And yet her red eyes dazzled in the delight of battle. She raised her hand but stopped short. Her feet and legs were wrapped in cables of air, strong like iron. Xavien gathered a tempest of wind in his hand and struck his hand against the floor. Above the witch, the air split apart and a great wind dragon came smashing down, its body rushing into the ground where she stood bound tight. The shock wave ran out and split the frozen floor and rippled up the towering walls.

The witch stood free from her constraints, for she had summoned her ice armor. It had saved her from certain death, but it did not hold against such a powerful attack. It cracked and crumbled around her. She clutched her side as an the old wound reopened. Blood seeped from her shoulder. She stumbled to her knees and cursed.

Xavien doubled up in exhaustion and reproached himself for using his trump card upfront, but he had wanted to end this fast. He thought the witch might be almost finished off, but here she rose undaunted by her wounds and placed a hand down, animating the ice with her touch. He watched the living ice charge him as a thousand crystal shards formed into a giant claw. It hit him hard and pinned him back against the wall. The witch flung out a shard of ice that pierced his shoulder and, passing through, shattered against the cold wall. With his free hand, Xavien shot a torrent of air out and broke the ice claw. It smashed about his head in pieces. As he stood there during a short moment of silence he heard something crack. Searing pain shot up his leg. From the cruel hand of his enemy another frozen javelin had been hurtled. It shattered his knee. In a desperate effort before the pain dropped him, he lifted his good leg and kicked a gust of wind that threw the Ice Witch onto the stairs of the dais. He pivoted, roaring through the pain of a collapsing knee, and swept his strong leg across his body in an arc. A crescent blade of air whirled toward the girl lying against the steps. Up came her hand and a wall of ice rose as a shield. It shuddered under the impact and cracked deeply. She had not even exhaled fully when a second blade of wind smashed through the wall cleanly and the blade, with its remaining force, cut a light gash across the stomach of the prone figure.

She rolled over and coughed. Blood poured from her mouth to form a puddle on the icy ground. Standing over his vanquished enemy, Xavien peered down into the dying red eyes; she looked back into his own grey eyes and they were filled with hatred. He saw a perplexed lift of her fine brow and as she looked deep into his eyes, the color changed. No —not grey…white and glowing. Xavien's mouth twisted in confusion and he fell to his knees. Ào Kuǎng rushed out of his body to rise before him in the shattered ruins of the ice palace.

"Sorry Xavien, but there is something I must do and I cannot let you harm her any further." Ào Kuǎng coiled himself into the air, aimed for the witch and ran through her body like a shudder. There were no open gashes as the dragon's snout burst from her back, but in in his jaws he clinched a writhing black mass of shadow. It screamed an echoey terror before it was snapped in half between the jaws of Ào Kuǎng. It dissipated as it fell in two. Ào Kuǎng turned to his apprentice and collapsed, heaving and trembling. Wounded beyond standing and crushed with a mountain of anger, Xavien dropped and pulled himself over to the crumpled body of the the witch. She still breathed, but not for long. Ào Kuǎng lifted his mighty head and called out to the boy "No….you mustn't!"

Xavien edged closer and closer to the annihilation of his enemy, heaving blinding puffs of steam into the frigid air, growling down the pain in his body. Into his fist he formed a blade of wind and made ready to strike but for an instant he could not see. Up through the misted cloud of warm breath, a soft hand raised to touch his cheek. The world warped and swirled around him and was sucked away. He stood up into a blinding whiteness but it gradually faded as an image appeared before him, surrounding him, and he was in another location altogether. A young girl, no older than thirteen, with a gleaming gold braid ran past. She cried as she scurried down the forest path. She tripped and tumbled and dashed up and hurtled on. Xavien followed to the top of the hill and he looked down. It was as if he was being forced to watch out the destiny of the child below. She had found a cave entrance, peeked in hesitantly, then almost as if yanked or compelled beyond her will, she stepped into the shadowy mouth. Xavien blinked and was in the cave with the girl. She did not take notice of him as he followed her down the eerie tunnel and into a cavern unnaturally lit with a sickly green light. In the wall of this underground hall was a deep and towering recess, an enormous grotto. Under the arched opening stood a statue of a creature that Xavien had only seen in children's tales.

"A watcher." he breathed, but the girl heard nothing. Scared but lacking the free will to turn and run, she stepped up and touched the statue, then reeled away and grasped her wrist. Ice crystals frosted up her fingers and out across the back of her hands. From the statue a vapory darkness emanated . He recognized its coalescing shape. The shadow was forming into an embodiment of the creature similar to that which Ào Kuǎng had ripped from the the body of the Ice Witch.

"You have awakened us. Tell me who are you." The girl stumbled backward and whimpered. "You are scared of us, Awakener?" The shadow of the watcher leaned down and pressed a dark hand on her head, on her golden halo of hair. "Ah, it's your village. It is under attack. My, my. But, perhaps... you wish to save it?"

The girl, still crying, nodded. "Please, I need help."

"Then, we will give it to you." The shadow lurched forward and, in a rush, entered the weak and vulnerable body of the girl. It convulsed where she stood, then everything changed. Her hair, the color of warmth and summer sunshine, turned a cold frosty white and her soft blue eyes, to a dark red that smoldered and swirled, an ember of the secret life now ruling within her.

The vision of the cave faded and he looked again on the shattered world of the ice palace. The witch's hand dropped away from his cheek..

"Xavien!" He looked up to see Ào Kuǎng hovering above the ground as he glided over to him. "What did she show you, what did you do?" The dragon reeled in anger, about to strike but Xavien moved first. He placed his hand on the witch's forehead and his other on her chest where her heart, if she still had one, should be.

"Xavien, you are—"

"Not now Ào, please." Xavien focused. His eyes glowed white and the power swept down to his hands. He pulled back his fingertips, and the last of the black shadow of the watcher, curled up and out from her skin.. He clenched his fists and the shadow dispersed with a crackle and filled the air with an acrid stench. He hunched over in exhaustion but did not miss the moment when his vanquished foe stirred. Her sweeping lashes fluttered open just an instant. Those hateful eyes that had burned fiery red now cleared into quiet pools of blue light.

"Why did you-" Ao Kuang started.

Xavien took a couple steps back and sank down on the stairs. "My revenge—" He wasn't sure who he was talking to or what he wanted to say. "It can wait."


	4. Chapter 3 - Execution's calling

**A/N: So I wanted to clear a few things up, in case some of you were worrying. I've never been fond of a male only dominant lead in stories, that's not to say I don't like a damsel in distress, but I don't want the damsel complaining the rest of the adventure. Similarly I don't like a female only lead, guy sits on his butt all day and does nothing, etc. So not to worry the Ice Witch will not always be this damsel in distress but will eventually be a power figure in the story.**

* * *

Ashe's eyes had jerked open as she felt the cold grasp of the Ice Witch's power fade. With her body encased tight, she strained her eyes as she scanned ahead of her. She could make out two fighters. One obviously enough, the Ice Witch, but confronting her was an unknown face. The battle between the two went back and forth until a sight shocked her as a dragon emerged from the second figures body. She was perplexed as it coiled itself high in the air and started its descent towards the Ice Witch. The killing blow? Ashe was sure this was the end for the witch, but as the dragon hit the witch's body, Ashe blacked out, the lingering witch's power collapsing in her mind.

She woke moments later as shattered ice came cascading down around her. She collapsed to the ground as the last of the ice cracked below her, she looked to her husband. He stood, stretching his aching bones. To her right, her sister pushed herself off the ground. They eyed one another and nodded as they trudged over to the man standing above the body of the Ice Witch.

"She still breaths." Ashe stated in a mixture of confusion and amazement. "I thought for sure she was dead."

"I as well." Tryndamere said, reassuring his wife, Sejuani simply nodded. Ashe turned back to the young man.

"Boy, you best speak quick."

* * *

As Xavien told his story of him and Ao Kuang, he started to bandaged the sleeping Ice Witch's wounds from his supplies. He decided it was best to leave out the memories that the Ice Witch had shared with him, quickly making up a work around.

"After Ao Kuang had defeated the watcher, he told me that there was still some of its poison in her body. I made my choice then, despite as much as you and I want to kill her, I did not. I chose to spend my remaining energy to eliminate that last of the watcher's presence and I chose to leave her alive. Why? For one, she was already defeated and the watcher stilled could manifest in the remaining energy in her body, I eliminated the greater threat. Also if there are more watchers out there, only one person is going to know about their plans and how to stop them. We can keep her alive as long as she is useful to the Frejlordian cause.

"You seem to know a lot about these watchers." Sejuani asked skeptically

"Not I, Ao Kuang, the dragon inside me you saw."

The three stood there pondering for a moment, first to speak up was Tryndamere.

"Smart planning, but tell me where did you learn to fight with such power and control such a beast."

"He is no White Claw, that is for sure, is he an Avarosan champion?" Sejuani asked Ashe

"Not that I know of, you have the strength of a warrior and the cunning of a tactician, are you noble born and trained?" Ashe questioned Xavien.

"Just a simple miner with a powerful companion." Xavien smiled, he finished wrapping up the wounds. He crouched and gently picked up the young woman. "The denizens of the Frostguard, will probably be here soon, shall we move?"

"How do we know she won't just run when we she wakes?" Tryndamere questioned

"I don't think she will be able to run, wounded and obviously she let you guys out of those ice tomb's, so she is confused and we can use that to our advantage." Xavien said as he began to walk out.

The Queen and King stood a bit shocked at the abruptness of Xavien, but followed suit, out the secret passage that had led them in. As they stood on the edge of the cliff, as they looked over the frozen domain of the Frostguard, Sejuani spoke up.

"Don't suppose you brought my boar with you?" If on cue, a massive boar came romping through the snow. "Bristle!" Sejuani embraced the boar as it nuzzled against her.

Xavien set the Ice Witch down as she began to stir. The party look anxious, but Xavien attented to it. She looked a bit confused, but Xavien calmed her down and convinced her to climb onto his back and she did, but promptly passing out, her head resting on his shoulder. "This is going to be a long walk back." He sighed.

* * *

For the first couple days of travel no one spoke much or conversed, however as they were camped on the third night and odd voice broke the silence. They sat under a massive tree, on one side there was a small indent where snow had not passed through and provided a good place for rest. A small fire flickered in the middle of the the party. Ashe paced slowly as the rest sat around until a voice broke the air.

"Xav-Xavien, right?" The Ice Witch said in a meek voice. Xavien raised an eyebrow and looked back at her.

"What do you want?" Xavien almost spat

"Well, you're not a cha-champion so you weren't following orders. What did I do to make you attack me?"

Xavien and the party sat a bit shocked for awhile. "Surely you jest." But the Ice Witch's soft blue eyes didn't waver. "Mining village, in the foothills of the Ironspike mountains, sent your trolls to deal with us. Killed everyone I knew and even one that I loved. You know, just typical Ice Witch stuff."

The Ice Witch placed her back against the tree and looked down, wishing she hadn't said anything.

* * *

It wasn't long till they arrived at the Avarosan borders the next day. They approached the gates and were hailed in. As they made their way through the outskirts of the Avarosan palace, a crowd started to gather as the news spread. Murmuring went throughout the people as they saw the unknown boy carrying the Ice Witch, but they dared not get in the way out of respect and fear for the leaders who had returned. Xavien looked up as he heard a caw, a bird made of ice slowly circled above their heads, before heading into the palace.

"Looks like the champions are waiting for us in your palace, let us not waste time in getting the Ice Witch to the rune prison." Sejuani stated. As requested Xavien carried the Ice Witch down into a mage cell. Locking her in rune inscribed cuffs to drain any magic power she had. He laid her down on the cot and promptly left.

It took an hour simply to get from the jail to the palace. As they arrived into the main hall, Xavien looked to see two groups split on either side. To the right the bird that he had seen flying above, sat perched on the window sill. Next to it, a boy conversing with a yeti that seemed to pay attention to whatever the boy was saying. Finally in the corner a large round man sat with several barrels of alcohol. To the left a man covered in several fur skins and wearing wooden sandals. And to his and their surprise there was the ursine Voli and the man with two axes, Olaf, who Xavien had run into earlier. It took the King and Sejuani to hold them back and calm them down to explain.

After much arguing between Ashe and Sejuani they agreed to stay instant execution, but to rather work out a verdict within the high counsel of the two tribes, The Ice Witch would be detained until they arrived at one, although most assumed death would be the final answer still. There was idle chatter as Xavien approached the three leaders.

"Xavien, you have done much to assure the peace of the Frejlord in defeating the Ice Witch and we will not let that go unnoticed. We are aware that you do not currently have a place to stay. Please, accept the best we can give you, a room in the palace." Ashe said gracefully

"I would be honored to, thank you Queen and King." Xavien said bowing. "The Ice Witch has been locked up securely. I will be sure to keep an eye on her."

"Thank you again. Please rest, we have all had a long journey." Tryndamere slapped a hand on his shoulder and led him to his room.

The room was lavishly furnished and already had a crackling fire in the corner of the room. He prepared a bath, and took off his garments and sunk into the warm water. The water soothed his aches as he thought and the memory of the Ice Witch flooded into his mind, but he shook the image out of his head. He also noticed Ao Kuang had not spoken for some time, he seemed to know something about the Ice Witch but he stayed silent about it. Missing the dragons presence, he got out and dried himself off and threw on a night garment and sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

The soup slopped over the side of the bowl as Xavien carried it down the narrow corridor. As he reached the cell, he opened the door to a surprisingly well lit room. In the corner of the cell, the young woman sat. Her clothes ripped, her skin cut, bleeding and bruised.

"I see Sejuani's "questioning" went well." Xavien smirked, but she did not respond. He let the platter of food drop before her. The glass of water and bowl of soup spilling their contents and the biscuit rolled off into the corner. Xavien walked to the other end of the cell and pulled a stool out and sat on it. "Now tell me, why did you show me that memory."

The Ice Witch stared at the wall for a bit before responding. "I was foolish to hope."

"To hope what." Xavien sneered

"That someone like you would understand why I did, what I did."

"What, murder innocents, conquer land and enslaving people!" His anger stirred Ao Kuang in his mind.

"Don't you dare say those were my own decisions."

"What, you just sat by while that beast did all the work, you could've fought back."

"Of course I tried, but I had no power of my own, so how could I even begin to try and fight it. Do you know what is like, to sit by for centuries, watching through a glass wall, as your body murders innocents, destroys homes and lives all because I made a mistake when I was only thirteen years old! I wanted to save my family, my friends, my village. Are you really so different, you let a beast inside of you, couldn't he have easily turned you into what I was, into a...a monster."

The outburst was followed the silence of sobs of the woman. She had a point, but that still added to his anger which boiled hot. Maybe it was because she was right, he could've easily been controlled by Ao Kuang a vessel for him to wreak havoc and destruction, but luckily the dragon had no such intentions. Was it luck? Maybe. Xavien stormed out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.

She had murdered his friend, his lover. So why? Why! Why was he feeling doubt? An old voice crept into his head.

_"I asked you once, if you would let this revenge consume you. Think about it."_ The voice vanished before he could respond and the dragon returned to the recesses of his mind.

* * *

It wasn't until more than a week later that Xavien dared to return to the cell. He had wandered aimlessly for the last couple days, deep in his thought and anger. He opened the door and turned to the girl, she was on the ground again and there were more small cuts and bruises covering her body and a deep gash across her stomach and thigh. She was breathing shortly and coughing violently. Xavien knelt to her side after he placed the platter of food gently on the side table._ "What am I doing?"_ He thought as he softly picked up woman. "_Have I gone mad, helping this monster?"_ He placed her on the cot. _"She killed everyone I knew!"_ A familiar hand reached out and touched his cheek as his mind was torn into another memory. It was blurry as if the memory was weakening each second. He made out a small girl, with long golden hair. She stood in front of a tall woman.

_"Mommy, when I grow up I wanna be strong like the hero's of old!" The small girl piped up._

_"Oh, and why is that my little princess."_

_"Well, mommy was sad after daddy died when the bad people came, and I don't want to see anybody cry or be hurt like that again. I want to be able to stop the bad people no matter the cost!_

The memory faded as her hand dropped to her side. As he followed the hand, he noticed her side, it was leaking blood, the gash was on her side was much more serious than he thought. Xavien cursed, as he began to look around for help, just then Sejuani burst into the room.

"It is time for us to give the verdict, move boy."

"You realize she's dying right, she-"

"Then it only speeds up the process." Sejuani grinned. Xavien bit back a retort. Sejuani grabbed the Ice Witch's long hair and dragged her down the hallway, she cried out in pain as she was dragged along her wounds. Xavien's mind was racing two different ways as he followed the screaming voice out into the jail's courtyard. It was surrounded by many champions he had seen before, including the Queen and King, but there was a mixture of new faces as well. Sejuani dragged her captive to the center of the courtyard, a trail of blood following her. She turned to the crowd.

"Today, as decided by the high council of the Avarosan and White Claw, we will execute the Frostguard's Ice Witch."

There was a short applause and Sejuani took a step back as Tryndamere, came walking up, dragging his massive sword behind him. He stepped forward bringing his monolithic sword high above his head.

In the dark corner of Xavien's mind Ao Kuang smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I over use and miss use commas too much.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Stay of Execution

**A/N : Special thanks to QuazarBlader for his proofreading over this chapter. Also I finally got a description of Lissandra of how she looks without her armor and as a normal person. Took me long enough.**

* * *

"Today, as decided by the high council of the Avarosan and White Claw, we will execute the Frostguard's Ice Witch."

Sejuani stepped back as Tryndamere took his place by her side. He stepped forward bringing his monolithic sword above his head.

The sword arched through the air and thudded to a halt. However, it did not cut flesh, but rather rock, as it smashed into the wall behind him. Everyone stared and looked at Xavien, his foot projected as he had blasted the sword out of the King's hand.

"I believe, this is where I take my leave." Xavien rushed in and with one fell swoop he gathered the weak prisoner off her knees and into his arms. He launched himself into the air as he landed on the jail's roof.

"Foolish boy, you dare betray the Frejlord!" Sejuani roared and Xavien dropped into the slums below him. And so began the champions hunt. They rushed out of the courtyard in pursuit, calling the guards in search of the renegades.

Xavien knew he couldn't go far before the female in his arms died and word got out of their betrayal. The witch grasped her hands against the man's shirt, the rooftops seeming to fly beneath her. She tugged and with great effort turned and looked at him.

"Why? Why would you not let me die, I'm a monster."

"The monster inside of you died to my hands, you are now no more than a girl." Xavien dropped from the rooftop he'd been running on, into the middle of a crowd.

"Where is the closest hospital!?" Turning the corner, he rushed down the alley several fingers had pointed at and entered the building with a cross above it. The entrance of the hospital was littered with the sick and needy, nurses tending to them. One noticed the new visitors and rushed up to them.

"Can I help you, she looks critical?" The nurse asked.

"I'm a doctor, I need a room now!" Xavien lied quickly

"Right this way." The nurse looked confused, but led him to an open operating room.

"Let no one disturb me, please." Xavien said and blocked view into the room with the

cloth curtain. He laid the woman down on the table.

"You aren't a doctor, what are you even doing-" The witch mumbled.

"Ya, well lets hope I learn fast, stay still and don't move." He said as he removed the lower half of the remaining rags that were her clothes, leaving only the under garments. It was worse than he thought, the wound traced down from her lower abdomen to her inner thigh. Sejuani had done more damage to the witch than Xavien had expected.

_"She has a piece of metal stuck in that wound, you should be able to extract it with several incisions, then you can pull it out safely."_ Ao Kuang spoke.

"So you're immortal god, that can gift powers, sense evil and can play doctor" Xavien whispered, starting to panic.

_"And you can? Is this even time to be doubting me? Now just do as I tell you, I will lead your hand to the spots to cut, hurry she's losing blood."_

Xavien formed a small blade with wind and slowly made several incisions into the wound as he felt his arms move on their own. The skin had started to heal around the metal shard. The woman cried out in pain, but Xavien stayed focused. With his other hand he began to levitate the metal shard out. It slowly rose as he made several more cuts around the piece of metal to free it. Finally it was completely removed, the witch had passed out from blood loss.

_"She is too weak to seal the wound with her own powers, you must do it, hurry!"_

"You're gonna have to tell me why you know and care so much about this woman some day." He said panicking as he searched for a needle and wire. Finding them, he slowly worked his way down the wound, stitching up the gash. It wasn't the cleanest job, but it closed the wound. Xavien washed his hands in a basin of water then got some bandages from the drawer and wrapped up some of the more major cuts across her body. He looked around the room, in hopes that they had the ointment that they had at the mine for bruises. Luckily he found something similar and he rubbed it on her bruises. The cold cream caused her to awaken and whimper in pain as he touched the sore spots.

_"Now she needs blood to recover some of her strength, she still has traces of immortality that the watchers gave her. It's very similar to your partial immortality, so your blood should be safe to transfer. Get that from the counter, it's used from emergency transfusions."_ Ao Kuang jerked Xavien's head in the direction of a tube with two needles on either side of it.

_"Insert the needle in her arm and yours in the vein near the inner part of your elbow." Blood shot through the tube and into her bloodstream. "Now we wait."_

As he waited for the blood to transfer, Xavien heard voices arguing outside.

"Yes, a doctor came in here with a very critical client." The Nurse's voice rang familiar

A voice argued.

"No, I will not let you interrupt them, she is critical!"

"We don't have much time Xavien, wait a little longer for more blood to transfer then we need to leave."

"I know, I know." Xavien said his voice picking up slightly. The woman's breath finally slowed down to a regular pace and she opened her eyes. Her hair lay spread behind her as a blanket of snow running down to her lower back. Her light blue eyes scanned the room frantically.

"What's going on…" She whispered

"Moving time." Xavien said as he rummaged through some crates on the ground. "Here." he pulled out a blanket and helped the woman up to her feet. Wrapping her in the blanket, as she stumbled towards him, he caught her and whispered words of reassurance in her ear. He pulled the curtain back slightly. Opposite him he saw a window. Ignoring the guards at the door, who were still arguing with the nurse, he pushed the window open with a blast of wind as he picked up the woman and jumped out of it. The guards didn't even get halfway across the room.

Xavien carefully leapt from one rooftop to another until he reached the wall. He pushed off the roof with a mighty gust of wind and soared over it, startling a sleeping guard, using the wind he landed softly on the otherside. He briefly looked back to the city and ran deep into the forest.

* * *

"She needs food and sleep to recover fully." Xavien said to Ao Kuang as he jumped from branch to branch of the massive pine trees. Xavien dropped from the tree as he found signs of a road, he followed it for at least an hour before arriving at a large inn. They needed a place to rest but they were still in the Frejlord and there was a chance she would be noticed. Xavien placed her down by a nearby tree.

"I'll be right back." He stopped and looked at the woman, she was unconscious. "Great now I'm trying to console a passed out woman, what else is new."

However, before he could get far Ao Kuang exited his body, leaving him confused. "What is it?"

_"Something bothers me to the east and I must attend to it at once, you are strong now Xavien and I trust your judgment, do not disappoint me."_ Xavien nodded, confused but not questioning his mentors decision. With that Ao Kuang launched himself into the air, growing in size as he flew into the clouded sky.

* * *

Xavien entered the bar room of the busy tavern, several people eyed him as he wasdressed in his fur coat and Avarosan armor, but most kept to themselves. Xavien walked up to the innkeeper at a clerks desk. A wiry man with greased back black hair.

"Hey, I need a cloak if you have one and a room. Will this cover it." He pulled out several gold coins left over from his old mining job.

"That will get you a cloak and thats it, I can't give you the room for so little." The wiry man said. Xavien sighed and then jumped slightly as an outburst sounded from the back of the room. A tall muscular man, with a bloody knife, stood over a fallen man.

"Let that be a lesshon to...to, to the rest of ya'll, don't messh with...with me."

The man obviously was in a drunken rage. He stumbled about smashing a full barrel of ale to the ground, splattering its contents across the floor. A barmaid stumbled on the liquid and spilled her tray of beer over the man.

"You...you bitch!"

The man didn't even get to lift his knife as it hit the post behind him with a resounding _thwack_. He stood in confusion until a force hit him square in the chest knocking him to the floor. A fist grabbed the back of his collar as an annoyed Xavien dragged the large man out the door as if he was a mere misbehaving boy. When they exited the building, Xavien held him up and kicked him square in the chest, sending him spiraling back into a snowdrift several meters away. Xavien re-entered the building and headed back over to the innkeeper, several people nodding to him.

"About that cloak." Xavien stated

"Ha, so very convenient for you." The Innkeeper sighed. "But I admit stopping that man saved me a barmaid and several barrels of ale, which saved me costs that outweigh the price of a room."

The innkeeper tossed him a cloak and a pair of keys to a room.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Xavien returned carrying a female figure in his arms covered haphazardly by the cloak he had just received. No one dared to question him, he had just taken out a man almost twice his size and saved them a great deal of trouble, so they left him alone. With some

difficulty he opened the door to the room. It was already lit by several lamps and he saw a plate of food with a note, saying 'On the house'. He pulled back the sheets on the bed in the room lay the female in his arms down. A knock on the door made Xavien's heart jump a bit, but he opened it to find that it was just the innkeeper. In his hands were a cloth top and skirt folded underneath another platter of food.

"I realized you might need help for your sick wife. Her are some spare clothes we had in the back, it's an extra clean shirt and skirt the barmaid you saved had, not exactly winter clothes but its something. Also some soup for her, she doesn't look to well, so maybe this will help some.

"Uh, well, um…" Xavien decided to shut his mouth and replied with a simple: "Thank you"

The innkeeper wished the best for them and left. Closing the door he turned around to see a pair of blue eyes looking back at him.

"Wife?" she mumbled out groggily

Xavien felt his cheeks redden slightly, but moved on. "Time to check your bandages."

"My what?"

It was the Ice Witch's turn to blush as pulled the blanket away, leaving only her under garments. Carefully, Xavien removed each blood splotched bandage and replaced them with new ones from his pack. Luckily, the ointment had cleared up all the bruises, but the gashes across her skin still needed time to heal. His stitching, to his surprise, was holding up well. He reached over for the clothes that the innkeeper had given him and helped the woman to pull the top and skirt on. She muttered her thanks, still a little bit shocked. He helped sit the woman up and pulled up a chair next to the bed. He reached for the bowl of soup and scooped up some broth and held it towards her.

"Why are you doing all this?" She said simply

"I've been thinking about this situation for the past two weeks and I've made my choice."

"You saw everything I showed you, I was weak, I let the watcher control me, it is myfault that so many have died. You still don't understand how many I've seen slaughtered by my own hands, just sitting in an empty void watching, not being able to do a thing." She faced away from the him as she let out a coughing fit.

Xavien let the spoon drop back into the bowl. "You were thirteen when your village attacked correct?"

She turned back, her face with a perplexed look on it, but nodded.

"You saw some of your friends slaughtered by the bandits right?"

Again she nodded, this time with a pained expression on her face.

"When you found the grotto with the watcher, you wanted power to save them correct? So a girl, who wanted to do anything to save her dying friends and family, was weak and I'm supposed to blame her for that?"

She looked at him on the verge of tears.

Xavien shook his head. "I cannot take my anger and revenge out on someone who made a mistake under such terrible circumstances. You to me, are just another victim of the watchers, not a culprit of their acts."

It felt good to speak his mind. Finally taking a stance in the confusing situation. However, she did something that he did not expect, she turned over her hand and let a small shard of ice shoot forward stopping centimeters before Xavien's throat, who did not flinch.

"I could easily kill again." She said menacingly, the ice trembled and shattered, hitting the floor below.

"The I will be personally be there to end you." Xavien replied with the same tone.

"You would stop me, if I tried to hurt another innocent?"

Xavien nodded solemnly.

"Good, I would like to have a guardian angel." She said smiling sadly.

Again he held out his hand with the spoonful of broth and she leaned in to eat the soup. The soup went by fast and Xavien took the cup of water and let her drink out of it slowly. When she drained the cup, he pulled it away, spilling a drop on her chin. She tried to raise a hand to wipe it away, but her arm was weak and fell down by her side. He rose and eyebrow, but wiped her chin for her and again did something he did not expect. She laughed, a sound Xavien had not heard, and the woman had not uttered, in a very long time.

"Thank you."

Xavien simply turned and began to eat his food, the young woman's mind wandering. As he finished up and blew out the lamps she spoke.

"...Lissandra" She said to him as he sat in a chair trying to get comfortable as there was only one bed in the room.

"What?"

"You can call me Lissandra. I realized I have heard your name spoken before Xavien, but you never had anything to call me by. Please, call me Lissandra." And with that she fell fast asleep

under the covers. Xavien sighed heavily, his mind still trying to work out the situation he was in, not falling asleep until the early morning, his head resting on the bed.

* * *

Xavien woke after a few hours of sleep, rising himself so that he would not wake Lissandra as he slowly opened the door. He went downstairs and heading into the kitchen, picking up two platters of sausage, hash browns, eggs, toast and a cup of juice. He passed by the innkeeper, both muttering thanks for the favors they had done for each other. He returned to the room and placed the tray of food on the side table, meanwhile Lissandra had awakened and eyed him from the bed.

"I feel much better, Ao Kuang was right, being partially immortal has its benefits, where is he?"

"Gone, for now. Anyways, most of the small cuts should have healed and the gash on your stomach and leg should have turned into a scar, which unfortunately won't heal."

"Which I'm okay with, serves as a reminder." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, you can take those bandages off. Tell me when you're done." He left the room.

Xavien leaned against the outside door as he gave her, her privacy. When she called out for him to come in, he turned and stopped in the doorway.

She stood in the pale morning light, her blue tinted skin shone bright. As she lifted her hands to put her long snow white hair back into a ponytail, her shirt lifted. Exposing her skin around her midriff, it was smooth only interrupted by the scar running down her left side. She had long slender legs that were shown off by the skirt that only fell to right above the knees. Xavien closed his mouth promptly and quickly moved on before she noticed him.

"Feels good to stand, on my feet, on my own free will for once." She smiled to him.

"Breakfast." He mumbled

They ate and quickly packed up the few supplies they had.

"So, could I ask where we are going, since I kind of made you an exile, even to most city-states, since they probably don't like me." She said as she stretched. Xavien peaking another glance at her.

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed." Xavien chatted idly.

"I know about the major city-states, but I never payed attention to many geographical sites when I was trapped in my body. So where are we going?"

"The Institute of War."


	6. Chapter 5 - A New Home

**A/N: Many thanks to nnprovip who helped me out with this chapter. Always nice getting help and reviews from multiple different people to open my eyes to things I could miss. Thanks to everyone who has helped me out or supported the story so far!**

* * *

The weather had got hotter as they moved further South. Xavien had to stripped down to his undershirt and Lissandra started to move sluggishly over the past couple days due to the effects of the heat on the Ice Witch's body.

"How do people live in this?" Said Lissandra after bumping into Xavien's shoulder and stumbled to the ground.

"Why do you move so slow? It really isn't that bad." Lissandra gave him a longingly look.

"Fine." Xavien said while handing her the canvas bag and she put it over her shoulder. Xavien bent down slightly as she clambered onto his back, wrapped her arms around his neck. Tucking his arms under her knees, with a small grunt, Xavien slowly stood up and continued walking down the path.  
"So are you sure this, "The Institute Of War" really prevents any violence?" Lissandra questioned, timidly placing her chin on his shoulder to see if he would react. Receiving no response from him, she continued. "Your telling me people fight each other to the death in a playing field and sit down to eat with each other the next day?"

"Something like that…"

"Hmph, you always say that, and never explain."

Xavien scowled at first, but soon turned into a slight smile. Over their past days of travel, he finally decided that whether his decision to save the Ice Witch's, Lissandra's, life was brash, foolish or wrong, he had made it and he was going to have to live with it. In some ways, she even makes a fine companion on the long road. A low, quite voice suddenly interrupted his chain of thoughts.

"I'm guessing that's it?" Lissandra said subdued.

"Ya, that would probably be it." Xavien replied after a moment of silence and the two looked up to enjoy the view before them.

Over the grassy crest of the hill, stood a huge immense complex of structures, intertwined in the valley contains it. The well-built complex seemed to stretch away to the horizon and the architecture crafted it was extremely marvellously unique. Less than a mile ahead of them was an ancient-looking building placed not far from the complex. Approaching a little closer, Xavien saw a small crowd of people entering and leaving it continuously.  
"Probably best to start from there." Xavien tilted his head to the young woman in his back as he began to climb down the hill.

* * *

Fortunately, the large building they headed to first was exactly what Xavien was looking for. The Champion Recruitment for the League, read on a plaque outside the agency. Several disgruntled faces left through the front door, some muttering curses under their breath, others left with obvious disappointment. Walking through the entrance, Xavien's heart almost jumped out when he saw the back of a very large furry ursine, Volibear as he was talking with someone. The giant bear didn't see him, luckily enough, he was too busy with his talking to notice the surrounding. A sharp intake of breath from the woman on his back, snapped him out of it, clearing his mind, he entered the large waiting room. As he reached the counter, Xavien took a piece of paper given to him with a number on it. Turning around, he found the room was packed with hundred of seats organised in straight rows, a firm female voice announce a number and a figure stood up and was escorted to the back rooms. When he walked to find a seat, Lissandra was clinging to his arm, her face flushed from the heat of the room.

They sat down and Lissandra looked over to him with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"And now we wait?"

Xavien simply nodded before echoing: "And now we wait."

* * *

Xavien quickly stood up as the announcer spoke his number loudly and started to walk toward the back room, but a hand caught the back of his shirt before he left. Xavien turned around and before she had a chance to explain, picked up Lissandra.

"As you wish your highness." Xavien scowled covering his embarrassment with the sour expression.

Lissandra let her infectious laugh slip through her pale lips as they walked to the robed men standing in front of the door, ignoring the direct stares of those around them. Xavien, with some effort, handed the man the slip of paper and he motioned them to follow him. After a short while, they were taken to a room where a woman stood in front of a door, Xavien placed Lissandra down.

"Only one of you can take the trail, the other has to return-" The woman stated adjusting her spectacles on her pointed nose.

"I am the only one taking the trial, she is weak and I cannot leave her alone."

"...Very well, read through these terms and conditions of the risks and-."

Again Xavien interrupted her, taking her quill and immediately signing his name on the final page. The woman looked almost surprised, but just shook her head slightly and muttered something about no one ever reading the terms and conditions. She unlocked the door and stopped Xavien

.  
"You wont be needing those." The woman motioned to the armor in his pack as he began to slip of his back. Xavien nodded and entered the room. Inside was placed a single chair, a male voice commanded him to sit from the back of the room. He did and the voice continued to speak.

"To judge your possibility to join the league, this trial is placed, a trial of mind. If you can handle it, you are in, simple as that. We can see your memories of your strength and power from within your mind, you just have to be able to keep the connection from the summoner and yourself. Now, let us begin."

Xavien's eyes widen as the man placed his fingers on his temple. Pain shot through his head, as if someone had grabbed ahold of his brain and gave it a hard squeeze, but it soon subsided and he felt a similar experience, someone being hosted in his mind.

"Interesting, your connection is amazingly strong, now let us access your memories"-The Summoner paused for a little while before speaking-"A wind user, very interesting. Hold on, you've met the infamous Ao Kuang?" The Summoner stopped talking and pulled himself out of his mind, Xavien wondered what happened.

The Summoner smiled. "You have a very powerful mentor Xavien. Your training will begin in a weeks time."

"Wait, that's it, I'm in?"

"Most ordinary people that come in here pass out as soon as I try to connect with their minds, but you are much different than them, you are capable of being a champion. We need an individual capable of letting a summoner inhabit your mind and work with you. Only the innately strong can pull off such a fact. "

"Oh, just thought it would be a little more difficult."

"Easy for you to say, some people trying to join the league, spend years training their mind to endure it and never succeed."

"Why would they do such a thing, do Champion's get payed a lot or something?"

"Millions of gold coins get placed on betting and entrance fee's to watch the league matches in a single day. So yes, that and fame and glory. Summoner Roikku will escort you to the main complex to set up your lodging."

Xavien walked out to find a robed man waiting next to a sitting Lissandra.

"That was quick, did you fai-" The Ice Witch mischeviously asked.

"I passed, you don't think I'm that weak do you." He scowled

"Greetings my name is Roikku, I will introduce you to the League. Please, if you would take my hands, both of you I assume are staying here?"  
They nodded and Xavien suddenly picked Lissandra up, put her on his back earning a weak yelp from the Ice Witch before taking the summoners hand as a purple light surrounded them. A moment later and they were in a breezeway outside the complex.

"We are in the champions reserved part of the complex. Within walking distance from your room, you can find restaurants of all kinds, shops for anything you need. Training rooms are available too, further information can be found in your room. We also have a prize for becoming an official member of the league, that you"ll be detailed explain later. An ample sum of money with be delivered to you when you decide to choose a room. Any questions?"

"You keep saying room, I assume I can get another room for her." He said hinting to the girl who was now fast asleep on his back, the teleportation was a heavy toll on her weakened body.

"You two aren't, I mean, we can't, I can't really give out multiple rooms for friends of champions, only one room per champion." Roikku stated.

Xavien sighed, spending one night in a tavern sleeping on a chair wasn't the end of the world, but sharing a room with only one bed, which he was going to let Lissandra use, would be rough. Oh now, when had he become so nice to her?

"Well, if you aren't….together...and there is only one bed, you can definitely use the large couch provided in the room." Suggested the Summoner.

"Just get me to a bed I'm...so...tired." Lissandra dreamily whimpered just before she fell back into her deep sleep. They hadn't slept much during the days travelling here. Xavien

"The rooms are well furnished?"

"Why, of course." Roikku coming back to his confident self. "We let the champions have the best."

"The Institute really is that rich?" Xavien said raising an eyebrow.

Roikku nodded and simply moved on. "By the looks, are you Frejlordian? Would you like me to set up a room in their wing?"  
"No, no, we don't belong to any city-state."

"Independent then, great, I can set you up right away then."

They moved down the breezeway into the building hall. In the left corner, Xavien saw a tall armored man with a massive sword, bearing the signs of Demacia, having a conversation with a redheaded girl. Not until Xavien got closer had he realized they were bickering on each other and the young female has a scar running down her left eye. They stormed apart when Roikku passed by, both blushing.

Roikku walked up to a desk and spoke with the man at it for several moments before returning with a two stones inscribed with runes on it.

"Your keys, just swipe it across the rune on the door and it should unlock." He handed the two to Xavien. "I have a meeting to attend, if you have any problems staying here or need anything, call me. Now, just follow the signs to find your room."

And with that he was disappeared, leaving a dark purple traces. Xavien looked at the sign that had the room number corresponding with the one on the stone. He started off down a hall. Although as he walked he ran into whom he wanted to avoid the most. He didn't notice them at first, until an arrow flew through the air, leaning to the side at the last moment, it barely touched his cheek before embedding in the wall right next to him.

"Woops, my hand slipped, shame you were paying attention." A cool voice drifted from the end of the hall.

"I don't suppose my sword arm could slip." A rough voice said.

Xavien eyed the two of them as they walked up to him. "What do I owe the pleasure, Queen and King?" He said with a sarcastic attitude.

"We heard you had stopped by to try and hide." Ashe said curtly

"Try, we aren't trying, we already are under protection." Xavien said a sly grin crossing his face. "You're too late."

Tryndamere growled and his anger grew. Losing control of himself, he charged forward but he was blasted back as a flash of white light appeared before him. A robed man, sighed, as if this happened often and placed a hand on Tryndamere's shoulder, muttering curses under his breath and teleported away in one swift movement.

"Shame they actually enforce peace outside of the matches. Till next time." Ashe said eyeing Lissandra on his back cautiously before she turned on heel and walked away, a loose hand waving goodbye.

Xavien shook his head, but continued on upstairs to reach his room, approaching the door, he swiped the rune, it opened with a soft click. He opened the door, revealing a large room that lit up upon his arrival. In the front of the room, there was a big couch, a coffee table, and a few chairs. To the right corner, could be seen a large king sized bed, with blue pillows, an emerald blanket and two lamps. To the left of the bed there was a sizable cooking area, equipped with many new gadgets and modern kitchen supplies from Piltover. To the left corner, Xavien opened a door to a massive bathroom. The bathtub, well, was more of a small pool. Xavien was more than surprised at the sight of his new home. Lissandra awoke and immediately her eyes widened as soon as she adjusted the surrounding. Clambering off his back and groggily explored the room, the Ice Witch was truly eager.

"This is…" She happily stammered.

"Ya…"

"Extraordinary." And with that Lissandra flopped on the bed, curled up and pulled a silk under blanket over her. Xavien cracked the windows open letting a cool flow of wind to breeze in. And before he realizes it, Liss had already fallen asleep on the bed, still a smile on her face, the wind rustled her soft hair . He stared at her peaceful sleeping figure and had a weird feeling. Affection? No, that wouldn't cover it, he had felt affection before, to Ariana, back at the mining village a girl he thought he loved, but was little more than a fling. Love. "Don't be ridiculous." He shook the thought out of his head and went to the bathroom and he turned on the hot water. Steam rose as he filled it up, closing the door behind him, he removed his garments and sunk into the waters, feeling the warm liquid wash over his heatening skin and lay his head back on the floor. He stayed in it for a long time, enjoying the sensation. The bath was relaxing, not having one since he had taken one at the Avarosan palace. "I wonder when the last time Lissandra had a bath." Blushing at the idea, he got out of the bath and dried off with a towel. It occurred to him that he didn't have any clean clothes, but there were some generic clothes in the dresser next to the bed. He placed the towel around himself and turned off the lights in the bathroom before silently opened the door to the main room, as to not wake up Lissandra. However, Lissandra had woken moments earlier, however, muttering to herself about the bathroom and having to go, she rolled out of the bed in the pale moon light. Her eyes half closed from exhaustion, she stumbled about, until she found the bathroom. She reached out to push the door, fell forward when she met no resistance, but instead of hitting the floor, she hit something in the room that was damp. Confused, she felt skin and then her mind finally caught up with her. Xavien turned the lights on. Liss had bumped into Xavien's chest, her hands held onto the either sides of his hips as his hands on hers to keep her steady. Realize he had nothing but a towel around his lower bodu, she didn't need anybody to tell her that she was blushing furiously

.  
"Ah….um." Lissandra was at a loss for words. Quickly regained posture and stood stably. She never really got why people had the feeling of attraction. Many Frostgaurd men came to try to suitor her when she was controlled by the watcher but she never felt a drawing to any of them as she looked on, of courser the watcher had sent them on their way without a second glance. However, when she looked at the shirtless young man before her, she stopped. He was a good head taller than her, his chest, well toned with several scars across it, broad shoulders and his ash blonde hair messy after a quick dry. She looked into his swirling grey eyes and she felt it, attraction. With a small gasp, she shut her mouth as it was slightly ajar.

"Just gonna, you know, grab some clean clothes real quick. Do...do you need to use the bathroom" Xavien was also kind of blushing and at a loss of words in the awkward situation.

"Uh ya, I do, but I can wait, just...uh...ya I can wait." She said quickly turning around to hide her cherry red face. Xavien got his clothes and returned to the bathroom and changed quickly. Lissandra got up and quickly rushed past him into the bathroom as he exited. Xavien, took one of the many blankets from the bed and a pillow and laid down on the couch, which was much too short for him. Trying to sleep with discomforting positions was a challenge, but having been too worn out from the past few days, he easily fell into slumber, the last thing he could memorize is the steam rose out from Liss taking a bath.


End file.
